


Wszystko na swoim miejscu

by Heidi1611



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Polish/Russian 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, M/M, tutin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szaleństwo przychodzi powoli. To tak, jakby ktoś pociął je na małe kawałki, pozamykał w mydlanych bańkach i włożył mu do głowy – one były tam cały czas, czekając na okazję, żeby pęknąć.</p><p>Chyba pierwszy tutin na ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko na swoim miejscu

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Silver-Kaja.

Czasem Władimir mówi mu, o czym marzy.

\- Chciałbym mieszkać na wsi, kochanie. Chciałbym mieć psa i dwa koty, i opinię miejscowego dziwaka, i mieszkać z tobą gdzieś daleko, gdzie byłbyś tylko mój i tylko dla mnie. Czasem wszystko czego pragnę, to uciec i kochać cię, kochać cię z całego serca, i móc bez obawy o cokolwiek pocałować cię na środku rynku jakiegoś miasta, i niczego nie pamiętać.

Donald przez długi czas nie wie, czy to wszystko mu się nie śni. Ale nie; Putin często szepcze mu do ucha, kiedy jest pewny, że drugi premier już śpi. Wtedy obejmuje go ciasno ramionami, owija ich w ciepły kokon kołdry i obsypuje tył jego głowy miękkimi pocałunkami. Tusk za każdym razem z trudem powstrzymuje się od mruczenia z przyjemności, starając się jak najdokładniej zapamiętać te ulotne chwile bezpieczeństwa.

A za dnia wszystko jest jak zwykle. Donald nie żałuje.

Do czasu, aż Władimir umiera. Wtedy żałuje, żałuje tak bardzo, że niemal czuje, jak pęka mu serce.

 

*~*

 

Żałuje, że Putin nie potrafił powiedzieć mu tych wszystkich rzeczy prosto w twarz.

Żałuje, że go nie posłuchał, nie rozstał się z żoną dopóki mógł, i nadal trwał w iluzji władzy.

Żałuje, że umarł. Żałuje, że nie zapobiegł temu, co się stało; że nie zabrał go gdzieś, gdzie byłoby bezpiecznie i gdzie mógłby go bronić. Przecież od dłuższego czasu był świadomy, że pseudowyzwoleńczy ruch antyputinowej opozycji staje się coraz pewniejszy siebie, coraz brutalniejszy, coraz…

Jakie to żałosne. Kulka w łeb – i po życiu. Koniec życia, koniec naiwnych marzeń, koniec wszystkiego.

Żałuje, że Władimir całe życie czekał na niego i że był takim pieprzonym idiotą.

A przede wszystkim żałuje, ze on sam nie potrafił przyznać się, że marzył o tym samym.

 

*~*

 

Kupuje kota i rozpadającą się chatkę na wsi w środkowej Rosji. Potem dokupuje też psa, a kot, który okazał się kotką, koci się. Oddaje pięć kotów sąsiadom, zostawiając sobie czarnego kocurka z białymi skarpetkami, brzuszkiem i plamką z tyłu głowy – prawie dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie kawałek metalu odebrał mu życie, marzenia i całą resztę.

Nazywa go Wołodia.

 

*~*

 

Niedługo potem mordują jego córkę. Dowiaduje się o tym pół roku po fakcie, gdy sąsiad zagaduje go o imię i przekazuje zapomniany list, który znalazł się w jego skrzynce.

List, nawet nie otwarty, ląduje w piecu.

Donald nie reaguje. Umysł pełen myśli o ukochanej Kasi, o Władimirze i o swoim własnym przegranym życiu jest jakby zbyt ciasny i zapomina o fakcie, ze w takich chwilach powinno się płakać.

Rok później umiera Małgosia, a Donald czuje, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego robić.

 

*~*

 

Jednak na jego twarzy pojawia się cień uśmiechu, gdy przypadkiem słyszy plotkujące sąsiadki.

\- Ten facet spod dziesiątki, znasz go?…

\- Kto by nie znał!

\- … to on wcale na mszę nie chodzi! Widziałaś go kiedyś? Wariat taki, dziwak, co mówić nie potrafi.

\- Gej pewnie, co to dziś ludzie nie wymyślą…

Jeszcze nigdy wyzwiska nie dały mu takiej satysfakcji dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. Wątpi, żeby to było normalne.

A mimo to czuje, jakby właśnie teraz wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

 

*~*

 

Szaleństwo przychodzi powoli. To tak, jakby ktoś pociął je na małe kawałki, pozamykał w mydlanych bańkach i włożył mu do głowy – one były tam cały czas, czekając na okazję, żeby pęknąć. Pękają po jednej, dwie, czasem kilka, a każdą pękającą bańkę Donald czuje silniej i wyraźniej od poprzedniej. Myśli, że są jak kierunkowskazy, które, im bliżej celu, tym stają się większe.

Zbytnio z tym nie walczy. Ma poczucie, że nigdy wcześniej nie było lepszej okazji, żeby pozwolić sobie do końca oszaleć.

Ale trzyma w ryzach ostatnich kilka baniek, bo musi wykarmić dwa koty i psa, i kupić gazetę, i odlać się pod krzak sąsiada, a rutyna codzienności skutecznie powstrzymuje wszystkie niepotrzebne myśli.

Myje się tak, jak w czasach jego dzieciństwa: w miednicy z wodą podgrzaną na piecu węglowym i szarym mydłem kupowanym co dwa tygodnie w sobotę. Tak jest dobrze.

I jakoś wszystko się kula. I nawet żal jakoś zmalał.

Wszystko działa tak, jak chciał, żeby działało, dopóki nie znajduje potrąconego Wołodię na chodniku w pobliżu swojego domku.

Wtedy pęka ostatnich kilka baniek szaleństwa.

 

*~*

 

Zabija psa i kotkę.

Widzi, że zabija morderców Władimira, kierowcę, który potrącił Wołodię i szaleńca, który dwadzieścia lat temu zabił jego córkę. Wszystko wskakuje na swoje miejsce.

  

*~*

 

Szaleństwo przestaje być szaleństwem, bo staje się codziennością.

  

*~*

 

Zakopuje psa i kotkę w pobliżu krzaka, który wyjątkowo mocno się rozrosnął, przez te wszystkie lata podlewany jego szczynami. Truchło Wołodii ostrożnie kładzie na poduszce.

Nakłada kurtkę i wychodzi w deszcz.

 

*~*

 

Żal wybucha z niewyobrażalną siłą, jakby te wszystkie lata pozostawał uśpiony, zbierając siły, żeby uderzyć w tej właśnie chwili. Deszcz staje się dziwnie słony.

Zaciera się granica między szaleństwem i normalnością, niebem i ziemią, jego oczami i deszczem. Wydaje mu się, że po drugiej stronie ulicy widzi niewyraźną, ale znajomą sylwetkę człowieka. Uśmiecha się do niej nieśmiało i mruga, bo wszystko jest zamazane, a człowiek znika. Drogę przebiega mu czarny kot z białymi skarpetkami i plamką z tyłu głowy.

Staje na środku głównej ulicy i zaczyna się śmiać.

 

*~*

 

Żal rozerwał mu serce dawno temu, umysł właśnie się poddał. Teraz żal rozrywa jego duszę, a Donald wrzeszczy z bólu, i śmieje się i płacze, i krzyczy na Putina, żeby nie stał tam jak idiota, bo on tu przecież czeka już tak długo, i jęczy, że przecież wie o tym, że cały czas marzył o tym samym co on, więc niech Władimir mu to teraz da, bo jest w stanie, chce i może.

I potem deszcz przestaje padać, a Donald wraca do domu, kładzie głowę na poduszce, owija się w ciepły kokon kołdry i umiera.


End file.
